Geisha
by Murasaki-mitsu
Summary: Dans le japon médiéval, nobles et geishas s 'entrecroisent lors de soirées. Zoro, rencontre lors d' une représentation une mystérieuse geisha. C'est l 'étincelle qui fera brûler une passion ardente et déroutante entre les deux personnes. Mais elle sera entachée par le lourd secret de son amour blond . rating M pour scène de sexe


_Bonjour à toutes les lectrices ! Voici ma première fic alors soyez indulgentes s'il vous plait ^^. Les personnages ne m 'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ils sont au génialissime Eichiro Oda. Quand à l 'histoire elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et toujours avec mon couple favori zosan. Je remercie encore ma béta Hasegawa-chwan pour ses conseils éclairants et sa patience ... ^^'_

_je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>GEISHA<span>

La salle était noire de monde, la lumière tamisée mourut pour laisser place à la sombre clartée qui émanait de la scène. Les gens s'étaient tus. Une femme avançait lentement, elle glissait sur le sol du haut de ses _okobos, _tel le serpent d'eau sur la rivière Han. Une neige artificielle tombait, donnant à la scène une impression d'irréalité hypnotique. La jeune femme, une ombrelle a la main, se protégeait de cette neige. Son visage était blanc, passé à la pommade de céruse. Deux yeux vif et bleu, exprimaient une langueur qui dénotait avec l'éclat sanglant de sa bouche pleine et ourlée .Une musique s'éleva, perçante, prenant en otage les mouvements rapides de la femme, qui semblait perdue dans les confins de cette eau gelée et poudreuse. Son kimono était de soie blanche avec par-dessous des brocarts qui s'étalaient en longues vagues pourprées, dans un dégradé allant du plus clair au plus foncé. Cela tranchait avec l'obi noir qui tombait en traine, majestueux. La présence de cette femme troublait, on aurait dit une grue blanche transformée en femme pour exécuter sa dernière danse avant de mourir. L'acceptation de son sort et la noblesse transparaissaient sur ce visage oh combien expressif mais grave.

Deux yeux verts suivaient l'évolution de la danseuse, caressant son long corps délié de son regard et fixant ce visage d'un air profond. Le tempo accéléra, la neige tombait dru sur la fille, elle était prise dans ce tourbillonnement blanc, ballotée comme un roseau dans une tempête trop agitée. Jusqu' à ce qu'elle tombe, inanimée, telle une poupée de glace fracassée. Ses longs cheveux blonds faisaient une couronne mortuaire à ce visage aux arrêtes coupantes mais aux yeux si doux, épuisé par le froid synthétique. Dans un dernier sursaut de vigueur, n'ayant aucun espoir, la jeune fille se plia comme pour supplier le ciel, exécutant ainsi un pont parfait. La salle éclata d'applaudissements, la jeune fille se releva et fixa effrontément deux yeux verts qui la caressaient du regard. La foule applaudissait, après un bref salut, la danseuse disparue dans les coulisses.

La salle bondée bruissait des mille commentaires adressés à la jeune geisha qui avait fait , grande impression auprès de tous ces messieurs importants. Lorsqu'elle revint débarrassée de son costume de scène, un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueillit. De nombreux hommes se pressèrent autour de la table pour apercevoir la jeune geisha, pour pouvoir lui parler .Un homme nommé Akainu Sakazuki, grand juge de la cour impérial, entama la conversation, accompagnés de ces deux associés Aokiji Kuzan et Kizaru Borsalino.

-Ma chère votre représentation a été un pur enchantement !

La geisha acquiesça brièvement dans un demi-sourire.

-Je suis Aikanu Sakazuki, et je me demandais quel est le nom de ce merveilleux visage qui nous a tant tenus en haleine.

Une lueur traversa le regard insondable de l'homme, la jeune femme battit des cils, incertaine des sous-entendus qu'elle portait.

-Je me nomme Sanjiko, Sakazuki-san et cela a été un grand honneur pour moi de vous réjouir. _» Sale serpent putride ! Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas me connaitre_ !, pensa-t-elle très fort.

Une geisha à la chevelure de jais apparut à côté de Sanjiko, vêtue d'un kimono violet. Un dragon était brodé dessus, sa queue s'enroulait depuis l'ourlet du bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse . Sa crinière était en fil d'or. Ses griffes et ses crocs argentés, ses yeux de rubis. L'apparition surprit les quatre personnes.

-Mais n'est-ce pas là Sakazuki-sama ? J'espère Sanjiko ne vous a pas trop embêté, cher juge.

-Oh que non ! Robin-san votre petite sœur a été délicieuse, j'aspire à ce que Sanjiko participe plus souvent à nos réjouissances!

- Nous verrons cela, répondit la femme plaquant un sourire factice sur ces lèvres, Pardonnez-moi messieurs, mais je dois présenter Sanjiko à d'autres personnes, merci de vous être occupés d'elle.

Après un bref salut, les deux femmes s'enfoncèrent dans la foule où nombre d'yeux les poursuivaient du regard.

- Je t'avais prévenue Sanjiko, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de cet homme !, sermonna la plus âgée. Il est dangereux, il sait qui tu es et pourrait tout dévoiler, cela jetterai l'opprobre sur tous ceux qui t'ont aidés, moi compris, alors promet moi de ne plus t'approcher de lui !

-Oui Robin-san, murmura la fille. _Comme si j'avais fait exprès de lui parler à ce salop ! _hurla intérieurement la plus jeune.

Bien, revenons à la fête mais prudence, martelât-elle

Tout au long de la soirée la jeune fille s'entretint avec de nombreux hommes, artistes, généraux, ministres, tout le gratin de la haute société japonaise. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à ces yeux verts, qu'elle avait aperçus à la fin de son spectacle. Quand elle fut à nouveau happée par ce regard, le fond sonore s'évanouit tel la fumé que l'on chasse . Elle fut retournée, ce regard puissant et apaisant la remuait jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même. D'une voix de basse, sensuelle, l'étranger entama la conversation.

-Sanjiko! Quel nom singulier ! Mais encore bravo pour votre représentation vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné !

-Merci monsieur, mais d'ailleurs je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous m'observiez avec une certaine attention, sourit la jeune fille.

- Me voilà démasqué ! Je n'ai pas été très discret, mais que voulez-vous, quand on voit une belle femme on la regarde.

La geisha s'empourpra. _S'il savait_ ! Rumina Sanjiko

- Puis- je vous posez une question indiscrète ?, l'homme buvait du petit lait, rien qu'en regardant les larges marbrures rouges qui s'épanouissaient sur les délicates joues de la geisha.

-Je verrais si je vous réponds, répondit prudemment la femme.

-Vos cheveux sont-ils teints ? Car ils n'ont rien à envier à la couleur du blé mûr.

-Cela vous vas bien de dire cela, avez-vous vu votre chevelure aussi verdoyante que les prés !, cracha-t-elle effrontément, tout en fulminant intérieurement.

- Certes je vous l'accorde Sanjiko-chan !, dit-il d'une moue séductrice un peu dépité.

- Ah euh je suis désolée, je vous demande d'excuser mon emportement involontaire, balbutia la geisha honteuse de cette impulsive répartie.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère, susurra-t-il

Sanjiko un peu surprise de ne s'être pas faite rabrouer, observa plus attentivement son interlocuteur.

L'homme était grand, dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les épaules larges, la taille bien prise. Il émanait de lui une aura de bestialité et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Le visage harmonieux avec des lèvres pleines, comme dans celle dans lesquelles on aime mordre, un nez droit qui avait quelque chose d'assez aristocratique et des yeux … D'un vert incomparable, d'un vert aux mille nuances changeantes, au grés de la lumière et de ses émotions . Ces yeux de fauve la dévoraient, léchant chaque partie de son corps. Pour détourner l'attention de cet étrange homme, la jeune femme proposa :

-Voulez-vous un peu de saké monsieur … ?

- Roronoa Zoro mais appelez-moi Zoro ! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces conventions que notre société nous imposes.

La geisha pouffa, gênée de tant de franchise, surtout venant d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Quand sa main s'empara du verre, la blonde ne put que remarquer qu'elle était forte, calleuse comme si l'homme avait travaillé avec un objet lourd. Un pratiquant du sabre peut-être ou un adepte du bushido ? Son imagination s'emballait pensant à diverses propositions toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'attention de l'étranger, posé sur son bras délicatement découvert. D'un blanc nacré tamisé par la lumière, elle rougit, se plaisant à penser qu'elle attirait le noble même si un léger sentiment de gêne venait la titiller.

- Dit moi Sanjiko, se reprit l'homme en se raclant la gorge, connais tu ce poème qui a été écrit il y a bien longtemps par une poétesse maintenant oubliée ? D'une voix basse et ensorceleuse il murmura :

« A cause de mon cœur

J'entrepris de monter

Sur cette barque instable

Et pas un jour je n'ai passé

Sans être inondé de vagues_._

J'ai pensé à prendre

La fleur de l'oubli

Pour moi,

Mais je l'ai trouvé

Déjà de plus en plus dans son cœur. »

Sanjiko, remuée par ces vers où de nombreux sous-entendu faisaient planer le doute, essaya de se ressaisir. Souviens-toi de ce que tu es ! se reprocha-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'une geisha rousse les interrompit.

-Zoro-sama quelle joie de vous revoir !

-Cette joie n'est pourtant pas partagée, Nami-san.

Ses yeux étaient devenus deux puits insondables, une ride apparaissait entre ses sourcils. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de déplaisir.

-Quelle méchanceté, gloussa la rousse, mais dois-je vous rappeler Zoro-sama que vous me devez une défaite, et que j'attends toujours ma récompense, gazouillât–elle goguenarde.

- Nous réglerons cela une prochaine fois Nami-san. Sur ce je vous salue, mesdames, des affaires m'appellent.

Il les salua d'un hochement de tête et partit rapidement d'une démarche féline, souple et silencieuse, se fondant ainsi dans la masse. Une fois l'homme parti, la geisha aux yeux cuivrés se rapprocha de sa compagne de table. De sa longue manche verte brodé de fil de bronze, elle recouvrit la main de la jeune femme, plantant ainsi ses longs ongles dans la chair tendre de la paume de Sanjiko.

-Il est à moi ne t'approche de lui, susurra-t-elle l'air mauvaise.

Sanjiko lui prit le poignet d'un mouvement vif et le tordit, occasionnant une vive douleur à la furie rousse qui fulminait de rage. Sa force étonna la rouquine.

-Et toi ne t'approche pas de moi ! Sale garce !

-Une chose comme toi n'aurais pas dû voir le jour, crachat –elle. Il est trop bien pour un être dépravé tel que toi, d'une si pure lignée que tes yeux ne devrait même pas se poser sur lui !

La blonde ne réagit pas à ces insultes, mais laissa malencontreusement sa main faucher un verre de saké. Celui-ci tomba sur le beau kimono vert et l'éclaboussa, donnant une couleur verdâtre au vêtement, tachant l'obi jaune brodé d'or.

-Oh mais excusez-moi Nami-san je suis d'une maladresse irrécupérable, minauda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, narquoise, Permettez que je me retire, Robin-san doit m'attendre avec grande impatience! Et laissez-moi vous dire combien votre compagnie m'a été agréable Nami-san. Je comprends très bien Roronoa-sama.

La jeune geisha se leva avec majesté, laissant estomaquée la rouquine blême de rage.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, la blonde et la brune quittèrent le lieu, ivres d'émotions. Une fois à l'okiya, Sanjiko s'effondra sur son lit, ses dernières pensées furent pour deux yeux verts étranges et beaux.

Les jours défilèrent, le souvenir des yeux verts ne s'estompait pas, il devenait même plus vivace s'alliant à des rêves bigarrés et inexplicables. La geisha fut prise dans un tourbillon de fêtes, de soirées auxquelles nombre d'hommes l'avait invitée, ne lui laissant ainsi aucun moment de répit et de réflexion. Des semaines, des mois passèrent jusqu'au jour où la providence précipita la destinée de ces deux êtres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'y avait pas qu'à Sanjiko que les rêves ramenaient toujours le même obsédant visage dans les pensées. Zoro avait été lui aussi troublé par cette rencontre fort peu conventionnelle. La geisha blonde l'appelait dans ses rêves, jouant de ses longs cils pour l'attirer toujours plus profondément dans une forêt inconnue. Elle parcourait les sentiers d'un pas souple et délié, son long corps dansait plus qu'il ne bougeait. Quant à lui, il courait pour la rattraper, pour l'arrêter, pour en fin de compte finir par se perdre dans ce bois imaginaire. Jusqu' à que deux grands yeux bleus ne viennent le chercher et qu'il retrouve la geisha dans une clairière, alors il s'approchait, l'entourait de ses bras et scrutait son visage. Ca bouche bien dessinée, l'ovale de son visage, l'arc étrange de ses sourcils vrillés et son nez aristocratique, tout cela se brouillait. Il était brusquement arraché à elle, et plus il s'éloignait plus sa silhouette se dessinait mal, devenant presque masculine. Quant au visage sans fard, une impression pénible le submergeait comme si la délicate jeune femme se changeait en un être différent. C'est à ce moment que le vert se réveillait la sueur collée au front, désorienté, son instinct lui soufflant que quelque chose était étrange. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser son envie de revoir la jeune femme.

Quelques jours plus tard un ami de Zoro l'emmena aux onsens, pour que le vert se change enfin les idées, qu'il arrête de s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Et quoi de mieux que des sources chaudes pour délier la langue de cette homme, alliées à quelques bonnes bouteilles de saké ?

« Luffy arrête de faire le mariole, je te rappelle que cet onsen est la propriété de l'empereur et que ton grand père est le chef de la garde impériale. Cela serait bête de devoir t'expliquer avec lui, surtout si Garp-san est de garde, susurra Zoro l'œil mauvais.

Luffy déglutit pas très sûr de vouloir faire un stage chez son sadique de grand-père.

- Dis Zoro c'est où la bouffe ici ?

Zoro soupira et maudissant son ami glouton, lui indiqua le chemin tout en lui faisant promettre de revenir expressément après.

Dans le hall d'entrée, une hôtesse fort charmante lui donna le numéro de sa cabine tout lui indiquant son itinéraire. Mais que serait le Zoro sans sa boussole déboussolé, son sens de l'orientation pourris et sa mémoire de poisson rouge ?et bien pas un marimo.

Donc après moult aller-retour, perdition d'algue verte et insultes adressées à ladite plante aquatique, qui avait malheureusement ouvert la mauvaise porte, il arriva enfin à destination. Enfin à « destination » tout est relatif, il entrouvrit la porte histoire de ne pas se faire assassiner, si une personne était à l'intérieur. Il commençait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un bruit de vêtement qu'on délassait l'avertit d'une présence.

Là se tenait la chimère de ses rêves, la blonde geisha Sanjiko. L'_obijime _était déjà par terre, la fine cordelette retenant l'_ob_i pendait sur un banc dans un doux balancement de pendule. Quant à l'obi, il était déjà à moitié défait, la geisha déroulait la longue bande de tissus qui serpentait autour d'elle, l'enserrant dans ces plis précieux. Zoro commençait à avoir chaud, son corps s'était statufié lors de cette apparition. L'étoffe forma un tas au sol. Ensuite vint le _datejime, _bande de soie serrée à la taille sous l'obi_. _Zoro ne nota aucun relâchement du corps, aucunes rondeurs ne transparaissaient sous l'habit lâche. Seule une impression de douceur se dégageait de se corps à demi dévêtu. Le kimono bleu azur flottait sur ce long corps sensuel, une unique combinaison de soie crème entravait la vue de Zoro sur cette femme si longtemps fantasmée. Le kimono tomba tel une cascade d'eau mouvante et élégante, se jouant de l'apesanteur jusqu'a toucher le sol en un bruissement étouffé. La combinaison opaline devenait translucide à la lumière, faisant jouer les ombres sur une épaule qui commençait à se dénuder, d'une blancheur de lait. Pouce par pouce, la peau apparaissait laissant voir un dos mince, musclé tout en finesse, dévoilant une chute de rein à damner un saint. Plus bas émergeaient deux globes de chairs pales, lunes jumelles sensuelles poussant le voyeur à s'enflammer. Le tout couronné par des jambes d'une carnation de glace, faite pour l'amour. Le vert sentait son souffle s'accélérer, cette scène le déroutait, le charmait, l'obsédait. Son corps réagissait, un feu latent attendait... Jusqu'à que son ébahissement prenne le pas sur sa prudence, et sous son poids la porte émis un craquement. Ce bruit ébranla la geisha qui se retourna, complètement dénudée. Et l'esprit de Zoro chuta dans un puit obscur.

* * *

><p><em>Voici la première partie de l 'histoire j 'espère qu 'elle vous aura plus! Les révélations et le lemon sont pour le prochain chapitre et se sera le dernier. Alors aux curieuses rendez vous pour la suite !.<em>


End file.
